


Where Dark Woods Hide Secrets

by tropivs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropivs/pseuds/tropivs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAoS Medieval AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dark Woods Hide Secrets

A loud clatter followed by a series of laughter awoke from the end of the room as Princess Skye took a seat at the table. Her eyes drifted to the end of the table to see Prince Leo desperately trying to cover his laughter as he watched Grant and Antoine, two of the kingdoms finest knights, teach Lady Jemma how to use a sword. There was barely anyone left in residence at the castle since the King had left on his trip, and it was safe to say that boredom had taken the best of those who were left.

“I’m near enough hopeless!” Laughed Jemma, almost tripping over her skirts again. It wasn’t that she was necessarily incapable of handling the sword, but more that the skirt of her dress got twisted and tied around her feet every time she moved. “..And it’s not fair I’m fighting against you two.”

“Well, there isn’t anyone else for you to practice with Jemma” Antoine began.

“I’ll practice with you.” Declared Princess Skye, getting up and slowly moving over to the others. She reached over and removed Grant’s other sword from his sheath, carefully inspecting its weight and finding it surprisingly light. As she prepared her stance, Skye slipped a smirk and lifted the sword into a ready position.

“Just please try not to cut each other open” Commented Leo, looking slightly nervous.

“The King will never forgive us if he returns to find you two dead.” Seconded Antoine.

“They’ll be fine” Assured Grant, shaking his head ever so slightly.

Jemma swung her sword forward, and was skillfully deflected by Skye. Keeping her grip firm, Jemma spun around, bringing the sword over her head and back down onto Skye’s blade; sending an ear splitting clash and a burst of sparks into the air. Skye lunged ahead, forcing as much power as she could into her sword, pushing Jemma’s back towards her abdomen. The force between the two blades increased, and Skye raised her head in a rather cocky manner. In a quick flick of her wrist, Lady Jemma slipped her blade underneath Skye’s, and pulled towards herself; loosening Skye’s grip on the hilt, sending the sword crashing onto the stone floor.

“Very good Lady Jemma. I’m impressed.” Smiled Prince Leo glancing down at weapon on the ground. “You as well Skye, considering you've never even held a sword before.”

Skye rolled her eyes in response.

Grant knelt down to retrieve the blade, returning it to his sheath. He took a few paces over to Skye and gently put his hand on her shoulder. “I can teach you some techniques if you like?”

“Yes please” She replied, nodding her head once firmly. “Then next time, I’ll beat you.” Skye pursed her lips and turned back to Jemma.

“Alright.” She laughed.

Once again the room was engulfed in its previous laughter, when a messenger appeared in the stone arch doorway of the room.

“The King has returned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Touch the Sky"
> 
> Hopefully this will become a series...?   
> (update: probably not)
> 
> (oh and the formatting for this has been driving me nuts, so I apologize if it doesn't look right)


End file.
